Out of Character
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Just think about it, idiot. You lost my Lunar Feather. To a human. And now, here you are, at my boring island, acting as if you have something to say, when you say nothing. Lunareclipseshipping: Edited!


**_Hi, well, it's the same old Midnightshipping, just edited to be fixed up. Well, anyway, like most of you know, I was playing though my Diamond version, when I started to wonder what Cresselia's purpose was... And this is what I got. Extreme fluff, handle with care!  
_**

**_Fic! _**

* * *

_**"Nothing is ever quite what it seems. And that is probably why I never see the right thing."**_

* * *

"It was a stupid idea," I repeated for the third time, my head bobbing slightly, red eyes glowing in annoyance, "It was selfish, vain and I want an explanation." 

The other Pokemon, a tall, black, slightly humanoid creature gave me a wry look, if that was possible, this particular male very rarely showed any other emotion, besides hate, anyway.

"I had to get the Chosen One's attention," he said flatly, his jagged, ebony shoulders giving what might've been a shrug. If legendaries could shrug. I wasn't so sure, I guess the ones with shoulders could.

"But a _child, _Darkrai?" I growled, putting great emphasis on the word 'child' "Did you truly have to give a human chick such nightmares?"

He 'shrugged' again.

"Don't you shrug at me!" I warned angrily, my once steady hover quickening, "That Lunar feather was my Soul Object, not some trinket to be left in some dusty, over crowded bag..."

He could always manage to piss me off. How stupid could you be, to give a child nightmares that only my Lunar Feather could cure? Then, what was I supposed to do? Grow another one? My _soul _was in that little object, my silvery, forgiving soul. Without that I was just another Darkrai. Ugh.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said, even when he was clearly _not_, "That I was being selfish," which he was.

I shot him an angry glare before floating off to a puddle. Latias and Latios got stone tablets, Regigas got an entire temple, hell, Ho'oh got a town, a tower _and _several shrines. And what did I get? Puddles. Well, an island, but practically every legendary got an island. And Half Moon Island wasn't very big, or pretty, it just had trees. Stupid, stupid trees. It wasn't even _shaped _like a moon!

"Someone's in a bad mood," the smooth voice behind me said, "Is it that time of the month?"

"Ass."

"Well, one of us has to be," even without looking I could tell he rolled his eyes, "Not all of us can be 'the world is great' happy when clearly it is not."

Wait. Give me a second. Was that a _deep _comment? From Darkrai? That just wasn't possible. Well, not as _I _knew him.

I turned around and gazed at him for a second to make sure the hateful dark legendary hadn't left and someone respectable (Like Mew) hadn't dropped by. That was possible, Mew did stop by a lot, and he could change the tone of his voice, easily. As a prank, that little pink cat loved pranks.

But no, the ghost-like male was still there, leaning against a tree, arms folded, eyebrow raised as if expecting an answer.

"Why are you asking me?" I snapped dryly "I'm the forgettable legendary that no one cares about."

He turned his head to the side so his cheek was brushing the dark brown bark, the red skull necklace around his neck clicking slightly. _That_was his Soul Object, a gift given from the One herself. Arceus gave one object to every other legendary, each one meant to help in one way. I still didn't understand what Darkrai's did yet, but I could imagine.

He went to say something, his mind even started to form a few words, but he stopped, closed his eyes and gave what might have been a sigh. How very out of character.

Just then, with my awesome psychic powers, I felt as if I was missing something very important. Something important like... Well I didn't even know. Because I was missing it, obviously. Curse the fish called Logic.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

A breeze swept by, causing Darkrai's entire form to drift with it. I observed this, what would it feel like, not being solid? To just drift away...? Pleasant maybe...

"_What were you going to say?" _I demanded telepathically, hovering closer. I could do that, despite he being a dark type. And I could also hover, but not fly, I had to float because... well, I was a stiff, bright colored, wingless bird. That couldn't fly. And didn't have feathers. _That _was why I couldn't just _grow _another Lunar Feather.

Without turning his head, he looked at me at the corner of his eye in that annoying fashion of his. The fashion that always ticked me off. Was I not worth his entire, undivided attention? Probably not, let me remind you, I was the forgettable one.

"What's your purpose?"

That had come out of no where. Literally. I thought of all things to ask it would have been 'Why don't you ever shut up?' or 'Why do you have to be so nosy?'. But no, he had asked me this. This... deep question. This thoughtful question...

"I-I don't know," caught stammering I tried to cover it up with a nasty tone "Why does it matter?" Which was a good question, now that I thought about it. Why did it matter?

"Latios and Latias must protect Altomare. Ho'oh chases away darkness. Lugia controls the storms. Kyogre controls the sea. Rayquaza controls the sky..." he went through a long list of legendaries, each with their own, special purpose "I control darkness..."

His icy blue eyes locked with my fiery red ones. I had finally got his complete attention. It made me shiver, though. Those cool eyes seemed to penetrate the calm, silver, soulful throne that I seated myself on. AKA my mind.

"And you are th Lunar Wing Keeper, resided on Half Moon Island."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, surprised by how coy I sounded. I wasn't naturally coy, mostly sarcastic and annoyed. I didn't have the patience for games. I guess ever since a certain someone had hit me over the head with a Monopoly board. Take a guess who.

He lifted one arm and broke off a twig from one of the branches. I watched it closely. He didn't meet my eyes but instead twirled the twig round and round in his clawed hand. Lucky, I didn't have hands. Or feet. I was practically just a floating... thing.

I found my crimson being drawn away from what was in his hand, and to his face instead. His ebony face. Like night, and how night was calmed by the stars and the...

"Moon," he breathed, holding out the twig to me. Unsure of what to do, I took it in my beak.

"I have to tell you now..." he smirked" You make me feel so many different things... things I could live without," he winked, another action completely out of character, "But I'm glad I have."

_More deepness. _Was this the same male that had dumped mashed potatoes on my head at the last Meeting? The one who had set me on fire?Who was this?

Darkrai stepped back into the shadows and started to fade off.

"Later, Cress."

"Later, 'Rai."

And it surprised me, when I went to bed on my lonely island, the twig still in my beak that I would wake and find the silver feathered clasped where twig once was.

And with a laugh, I realized.

"Which chosen one's attention were you seeking...?" I chuckled, a blush appearing on my face, "The human? Or the love of your life?"

And I swore, miles away, I felt him shrug.

* * *

_**There we go! Well, that's all.**_


End file.
